


Keep Me Warm

by capxicstxr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Angst, No Smut, Tumblr Prompt, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capxicstxr/pseuds/capxicstxr
Summary: Remus and the blanket hogger
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 26





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii this is another fluffy fic and it's quite short! I tried to do it as best I could so, I hope you enjoy it! Once again feedback and kudos are very much appreciated.

Remus has not been sleeping well for the past few nights mainly because he didn’t have the blanket to keep him warm especially since it was leading up to the colder days of December. 

The room can get so cold but he didn’t have anything to keep him warm. The cause of it? Well, Sirius Black of course. Sirius has recently been hogging the blanket and leaving Remus to freeze his arse off in the night. 

Said blanket hogging is happening right now. Remus is staring up at the ceiling in their four-poster dormitory, with his legs drawn up to his chest to attempt to keep himself warm. Ever since Remus and Sirius got together, Sirius would crawl into Remus’ bed every night and start to share–no, hog his blanket. It was bloody freezing and Remus could no longer take it. He sat up and started to tug the blanket.

“Moony stop tugging the blanket,” Sirius groaned. 

“Share the blanket and I’ll stop,” Remus retorted. 

“But I’m cold!” Sirius said, still laying down. 

“Sirius the blanket is a shared utensil. You can’t just wrap yourself up like a burrito with MY blanket and leave me to freeze to death!” Remus especially emphasised on the ‘my’ part. 

Sirius, obviously too tired to fight back, just decided to share the blanket with Remus. Remus took the blanket gratefully and slid under it with ease. When Sirius felt that Remus was settled in, he snuggled further into Remus’ side.

“You keep me quite warm Moony.” 

Maybe sharing the blanket instead of hogging it has its advantages too. Moony could keep him warm if he was feeling too cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how to improve!


End file.
